


Daddy's Home

by butterflyslinky



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's dad reads him a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Home

“Come on, Charlie, time you were in bed.”

“But Daddy’s not home yet! I wanna wait for Daddy!”

“It’s too late. Daddy will see you in the morning.”

Charlie’s lip trembled and she was very tempted to give in. “Come on, I’ll read you a story,” she offered.

“But Mommy…”

“No buts. Come on, put on your pajamas.”

Charlie pouted for another minute before going to his room. Maria followed behind and helped him change into his Power Rangers pajamas before settling him in bed. Just as she was about to ask what story he’d like to hear, the door opened.

“I’m home!”

Charlie’s face split into a wide grin and his blue eyes brightened as he bounced out of bed. “Daddy!” he squealed, rushing out into the hall to hug his father. Harvey grinned just as widely before lifting Charlie up into the air and hugging him.

“Hey, Kid. What are you doin’ up so late?”

“I wanted to see you.”

Maria came out into the hall. “Hello, darling,” she said, kissing Harvey on the cheek. “How was work?”

“Swell, as usual, but not as swell as this.” He kissed Maria back. “I’ll put him to bed.”

“Thank you.”

Harvey carried Charlie to bed, the boy chattering away about how he had saved the world with the Power Rangers earlier that evening. Harvey smiled as he sat down on the bed with Charlie and looked over the storybooks on the shelf beside him.

“Which one do you wanna hear tonight, Kid?”

“That one!” Charlie pointed to a well-worn copy of The House at Pooh Corner. Harvey nodded and picked it up, opening to the very last story in the book, having read all the others in quick succession throughout the week.

As Harvey read, Charlie’s eyes got heavier and heavier, but he kept jerking himself awake, wanting to hear how the adventures all ended.

“‘Promise you’ll never forget me, never…’” Harvey read as Charlie finally fell asleep.

He finished the story anyway, just in case his little boy was still listening, before tucking him into bed and kissing his forehead lightly. He turned and headed for the door.

Maria was standing there, a cup of tea in each hand. Harvey gladly accepted one of them and they stood in the doorway, drinking their tea and looking at their perfect little boy. Tomorrow there would be more adventures, more saving the day, more waiting up for Harvey to finish work, but for now, they were all home and they were all happy.


End file.
